


verge

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Community: wrestlingkink, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade keeps Cody on the edge.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=41239#cmt41239">this</a> prompt at the wrestling kink meme on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	verge

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote for the wrestling kink meme on Dreamwidth, though it won't be posted on the meme itself because last time I tried to post there I messed up somehow and I don't really want to embarrass myself again. However, the poster of this prompt was not anonymous and I vaguely recognised their username as one I've seen on AO3 too. So, OP, if you find this, I'd love to know what you think! (or what anyone who reads this thinks, for that matter)
> 
> also contains: mild spanking, vague references to other sexual practices not in the tags, a little fluff at the end.

Wrists bound together, every other sense enhanced by his current lack of vision, Cody waits, face down ass up on the bed. It’s a crude position, but Wade likes him like that – and Cody likes himself like this too. He knows he could _red_ or _yellow_ himself out to gratification if he wanted to, if he had to, but right now that’s a coward’s way out, because _he can do this_. It’s best when he earns it, it always is. And right now, he knows he hasn’t done enough to deserve his pleasure yet, even with how long he’s been waiting.

“Hm.” Wade is back behind him again now, though Cody can’t see for the blindfold tied around his head. “You’ve been so good today. So obedient, so... _fuck_.” There’s a hand stroking up Cody’s side, and he gasps at the gentle touch. Maybe now, maybe now he’s going to get it... “I want you to show me you deserve it. You’re doing so well, but I don’t think you’ve quite earned it yet.”

He’s right, of course. Even if Cody’s been teased for hours now – fingered and rimmed and plugged up, _God_ – it still hasn’t been enough.

“Please.” He doesn’t mean for the word to come out, but it does, just as a whimper. For a moment he isn’t sure Wade even heard, but there’s a low chuckle and it seems Wade may have sat on the bed beside where Cody is positioned.

“Please what?”

The words, spoken with such a sharp edge, are right there in Cody’s ear; he can’t help but shudder.

“Please touch me. Please, Wade, I...”

“Touch you? Like...” A single finger ghosts down Cody’s back, stopping before Wade can reach the younger man’s ass. It’s hardly anything but still enough to draw something close to a sob. Wade’s hands on Cody’s thighs now, gripping to keep him still. He knows what Cody actually wants him to do, where Cody actually wants him to touch, but he’s just skipping it out entirely. “Like this?” Wade still doesn’t move his hands yet. “Or...” One hand winds round, gives Cody’s cock one quick, teasing jerk. “This.”

That’s it, that’s what he wants. Cody whines. He’s so sensitised from all of Wade’s careful, gentle touching, from everything he’s done today so far, that this one simple piece of contact has him almost slumping forward into the pillows. Wade keeps him from falling, though. Wade will always catch him, will always lift him up and help him soar.

“Y-yeah. That. Fuck.” Another whimper.

Wade’s hand pulls away, leaving Cody open, empty, devoid of touch once more.

“I don’t know if I should, though. I mean, you’ve been doing so well without me touching your cock. Wouldn’t want to ruin that and have this all end so soon. We planned that you’d be getting off without that, didn’t we?”

They did. At least they didn’t plan that Cody wouldn’t be getting off altogether. Cody nods, working at keeping his breathing even. It always tends to quicken when Wade speaks like that: so dark, so masterful. The blindfold certainly doesn’t help matters – all it does is amplify Wade’s voice, his questions and commands.

“I might give you something, though. If you ask nicely.”

That’s pretty much an open invitation to beg.

“Please,” Cody tries again, hearing how strangled his voice sounds. “I need it. Need you. P-please...?”

He isn’t sure how it turned into a question, but Wade answers with a delicate hand. Hardly even a proper touch, just a barely there brush down the length of Cody’s cock. Even so, it elicits a shiver.

Wade notices – Cody can tell from the slight hum that comes from behind him; from the fact that of course Wade can see, can hear the faint shudder when the rest of the room is so still – and suddenly his hands seem to be too far away from where Cody wants them to be.

“More,” Cody mumbles out. “Want more.”

“You _want_ more?” The smirk in Wade’s voice is audible. “I don’t think ‘want’ _gets_ , hm?”

“Oh, please. Please, Wade, anything. _God_ –” (it’s unexpected, a finger just circling the tip of his cock for a moment before it’s gone again...) “ _Please_ give me more.” He’s almost howling it, so fucking frantic, his breathing ragged.

“Well. I might just consider doing that.”

He does, but again it’s as if he’s building some kind of elaborate structure: every single tug, touch, brush, stroke is so deliberate; just ramping Cody up until he can’t find any words or even his breath.

The dark of the blindfold has his head spinning; all he can see is pitch black and ever so subtle glimmers of colour that magnify at Wade’s touch. Shining purples dissolve into silver, into white, into one vast expanse that Cody swears is consuming him. He feels like he’s falling, flying, hurtling through space – and then he does actually drop down so his body is against the bed, unable to keep composure for much longer. He’s dizzy, not just from the touch but the slight tumble too.

“I’ve got you.”

And there’s Wade’s voice, Wade’s hands holding him up.

“I’m going to take these cuffs off you so you can balance better, but the blindfold stays on for now.”

A nod, Cody understands. He waits as Wade undoes the restraints, now able to shuffle into an easier position. As much as he likes being bound, it’s simpler this way. Cody shifts onto his hands and knees. One of Wade’s hands drifts down his back, felt but not yet seen because there’s still the blindfold encasing his eyes. He wonders when it’ll be gone, if he’ll have it on when Wade fucks him. Either way, Cody’s OK with it.

“Good boy. What’s your colour, Cody?”

“Green.” Brilliant neon green, vivid emerald. Cody’s head is completely clear of any kind of worry or doubt.

“Wonderful. You’re doing so good. I’m going to get you ready now.”

Cody might argue that he’s already prepared enough with the way he’s spent this whole day, but Wade probably wants to just tease him some more. And Cody isn’t going to say no to that.

He hears Wade move to the head of the bed, to where Cody guesses a bottle of lube is set on the bedside table. Correct: there’s the sound of a cap being opened, of the squelch of lube out onto fingers. Cody tries to help by spreading himself further and just waits.

Of course it’s as slow and teasing as everything Wade has been doing – just one finger feeling its way around, eventually progressing to two, which makes Cody gasp when they press up to his prostate for a few fleeting seconds. Asking for more can hardly be helped.

“Wade...” One word barely comes out before Cody’s gasping and shuddering again. “Fuck, _Wade_.”

“More?” There it is again – that fucking edge to Wade’s voice that does oh so many things to Cody.

“God, yes.” Cody moans at the insertion of a third. It’s everything he needs, Wade inside him. He revels in the sensation, relaxing against the sheet, until... Wade stops. Wade stops, and Cody is empty. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from whining because he knows making noise now won’t do him any good. He’d just have to wait longer, growing more and more desperate for anything as Wade didn’t so much as touch him.

Now, though, Wade _is_ going to touch him, is going to fuck him.

“You are not to come until after I do. As soon as I do, you will be allowed to. But if you do come before me, then the scene will just continue as if no commands were disobeyed and I come as well. I’ll take care of you like always, but obviously punishment will need to be discussed later if that happens. Yes?”

Very reasonable. “Yeah.”

“Good. Time to take this off.”

Cody senses a pair of hands near his head. The blindfold is gently prised away and he has to blink to re-accustom himself to the light. He tries turning his head a little, just wanting to see Wade, but a hand comes down on his ass – hard.

“Face forward. If I wanted to look at your face right now, you’d be facing me.”

 _But if you didn’t want me to look at you, then you wouldn’t have taken the blindfold off_ , Cody thinks, but it goes unspoken. He did, however, for a moment get the view of Wade naked, knelt up on the bed behind him. The last time Cody’s eyes weren’t covered by a blindfold, Wade was clothed.

His train of thought breaks down when Wade’s hand cuffs him again, and Cody keens. It’s done as a way of reprimanding him, but he still pushes his ass back a little, wanting more. Wade gives it to him, so precisely that it has Cody’s heart beating through his eardrums, has the glorious ache from the hits pulsing through his whole body. He nearly ends up sinking onto the bed again, but Wade stops him from doing so.

“Do you want it?”

Cody’s nod is wild: he wants it very, very much. There’s the sound of more lube being squeezed out, a soft laugh, and then the head of Wade’s cock presses against him.

“Oh, fuck yes. Wade, please. God, _please_.” He just can’t contain it; it’s _all_ he wants.

“Sure? Because you might not be able to keep control...” It’s more teasing, done to have Cody even more desperate if nothing else.

“I’m so fucking sure, Wade. Please, _please_ fuck me.”

A growl, and Wade pushes in properly – apparently that’s all the encouragement he needs. He’s got a hand on Cody’s hip to keep him steady, but the other doesn’t move to Cody’s cock. For once, Cody’s grateful for that; it would just make the attempt not to come yet a whole lot more difficult.

And it’s already so hard to keep composure like this, when Wade is driving into him this way: still slow at first, but the quickening is sudden and Cody groans out at the change. Even without the blindfold now he’s taking in everything as if it’s all five times more intense – the sound of Wade behind him and that of skin on skin; the feeling that rings all through him and attempts to bring him off although he tries to tell it _no, no, not yet_. He almost doesn’t manage to control it and there’s silver static behind his eyes, his mind flashing dark-light black-white everywhere in between. The grip on his hip tightens, and Cody hears one long moan from above. _Yes_. He can let go now too.

It’s so easy, coming undone with Wade inside him, especially after being so unbelievably wound up and teased all fucking day the way he was. He just seems to explode on the bed, grasping at the sheets, Wade’s hand on his cock to work him through the orgasm.

Soon he’s just totally spent; Cody collapses down on the bed after Wade pulls out. He’s turned over and the two of them slip under the duvet. Cody burns with pride when he’s held close, because fuck – it is something to be satisfied about. There on the verge of everything he wanted for God knows how many hours without plummeting down into it? They’ve done it before but not for that long, not to that extreme. He nestles into Wade some more, smiling when the older man kisses him on the forehead.

“That was amazing, love. Very, very well done,” Wade praises, a hand combing through Cody’s hair. “You want a bath?”

“Maybe a bit later, yeah,” comes the response, and Cody sighs, calm, peaceful, closing his eyes. It’s good of Wade to ask – he always does, he always is the best he can be for Cody – but for now this is all Cody needs. Here, in Wade’s arms, he radiates light and warmth, is assured of his worth. Here, he knows who he is.


End file.
